Acrylic polymers and monomers are well known in the art and their utility as a glue and repair material is well documented.
Although useful, prior art methyl methacrylate monomer and polymers are difficult to manipulate since their rheology starts out too Newtonian for the early liquid phase of the cure and then becomes too elastic later in the cure process to be easy to manipulate.
An example of a Newtonian liquid is water. If one doubles the energy into a pump, one expects to double the flow of water through the pump. This result is characterized as "Newtonian."
There are many liquids that are non-Newtonian. Catsup, for example, becomes more and more fluid the more that it is stirred. When stirring is stopped, however, the catsup becomes almost gel-like.
These (and there are many in the science of rheology) non-Newtonian properties impart useful characteristics to liquids that are not found in water. Substances that give rise to these properties in a liquid are known as theological substances. One example of a rheological substance is limestone which imparts to methyl methacrylate monomer the quality of thixotropy. Thixotropy is a sort of gel-like property that results in a substance fluidizing upon stirring. The end result of this thixotropy is that it keeps powders from settling out when first mixed with liquid. In the catsup example, the ground-up solids in catsup impart the property of thixotropy to catsup. In the absence of this property, catsup would separate like sand and water upon settling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,079 discloses molded plastics produced by in-mold copolymerization of methyl methacrylate with a polyurethane polyacrylate and is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,792 discloses a dental repair kit which includes upper and lower replacement teeth, a bottle of a methyl methacrylate liquid monomer, a bottle of a methyl methacrylate powdered polymer, and a grinding and filing tool and is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,420 discloses an acrylic bone cement which includes a combination of a powdered polymer and a liquid monomer where the liquid monomer includes a diagnostic or therapeutic agent and an emulsifying agent and is hereby incorporated by reference.
While useful, none of the prior art acrylic materials provide acrylic materials that have workable characteristics over the entire polymerizing phase.